<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betty by Infiresgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483555">Betty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiresgurl/pseuds/Infiresgurl'>Infiresgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BETTY by TS, Cheating, Heartache, Longing, M/M, One Shot, Reconciliation, Regrets, Songfic, Young Love, heat of the moment writing, markhyuck, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiresgurl/pseuds/Infiresgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As young and naive as they both are, Mark took a chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So Taylor simply dropping an entire album shaking my RED stan ass caused me to write this. The fic just came to me as soon as I listened to "Betty". The song has lots of theories but then this is a fiction and in no way am I saying that this is what the song is actually about. I just really miss MarkHyuck. Listen to folklore and RENJUN'S FOOLS COVER! Please enjoy reading and sorry for any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pavement felt warm under his palm but he kept leaning on his hands as it pressed against the sidewalk.</p><p>Mark is sure he’s still young and yet he felt his shoulders carrying the burden of the world causing him to simply wish that at least the ground won’t give in with how heavy he feels.</p><p>He kept his eyes close as the sun of the fourth hour in the afternoon shower him with as much light and heat as possible but none of it can make him leave that spot. The spot where he last got to embrace him.</p><p>The memory never left him and he kept it close to him. He remembers the younger running to him with eyes shining and a huge smile plastered on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Mark!”</em>
  </strong>
  <em><br/>
<strong>“Hyuck watch out you might trip!”</strong> He warned his usually very clumsy of a boyfriend<br/>
<br/>
The younger kept running towards him and as soon as he’s near, he embraced the older.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Mark I passed! I passed!”</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Hyuck raised a piece of paper in front of Mark’s face<br/>
<br/>
Mark’s eyes went wide and his smile grew wider as he grabbed the paper as one of his hands kept the younger close by holding him by the waist. He reads the content of the letter and indeed his boyfriend passed the entrance exam of the university where Mark goes to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He embraced his boyfriend once more.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m so proud of my Hyuck oh my gosh”</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Mark exclaims still squeezing the life out of his boyfriend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyuck can only chuckle as he hugs back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mark’s mouth forms a small smile as he plays the memory in his mind until the voice of his bestfriend puts an end in his intense reminiscing.</p><p><strong>“Mark, you’re gonna get all sweaty”</strong> Jeno commented as he extends his hand to help Mark stand<br/>
<strong>“Hey Jen”</strong> he squints as he accepts the hand<br/>
<strong>“Are you going to the party?”</strong> Jeno asked with deep hesitance<br/>
<strong>“He did send an invitation to our group chat but I don’t know”</strong> Mark shrugged<br/>
<strong>“Everyone will be there. Besides, it’s been 2 years Mark”</strong> Jeno taps his shoulder<br/>
<strong>“At least celebrate with us. The four of us graduated. We need you there.”</strong> The younger continued<br/>
<strong>“Yeah I’ll think about it”</strong> the older assured</p><p>They part with a promise of seeing each other soon.</p><p>Mark breathes heavily as he walks back to his car thinking about the party later that day.</p><p>He was about to start the engine when his phone rang. It’s his older brother.</p><p><strong>“Hey Johnny” </strong>he uttered<br/>
<strong>“Hyuck sent me an invitation to their graduation party” </strong><br/>
<strong>“Yeah he sent one to our old group chat too” </strong>Mark sighed<br/>
<strong>“We’re going” </strong>Johnny spoke<br/>
<strong>“I’m still thinking about it”<br/>
“No. That was a statement Mark. The two of us are going. Wherever you are, go home and get changed because I’m not patient”<br/>
“I’m not sure if I’m re—”</strong></p><p>He was interrupted by the beeping sound caused by the call coming to an end. He felt his heartbeat quicken and he started tapping on his thigh before sighing once more and complying to his brother’s order.</p><p>He found himself staring outside the window of Johnny’s car as his thoughts run wild. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the window as the remaining streaks of sunlight peaks through the trees and hit his lashes. His thoughts then started to drift off to the past again.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m sorry Hyuck” </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Mark uttered as he stares at his own feet<br/>
<strong>“No. You don’t need to admit to something you didn’t do Mark come on, look at me please?” </strong>Hyuck took a few steps towards him but Mark took more steps back without looking up<br/>
<strong>“I did it Hyuck. I slept with her. I’m really sorry” </strong>Mark finally looked up only to be met with a tear-stained face of his Hyuck<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donghyuck’s extended hands fell to his sides along with another wave of tears. Mark tries to read his eyes. He tries to inhale the familiar figure but all he caught is pain. Donghyuck’s usually lively and cozy figure speaks pain like it’s all it’s known. Mark let out a sob as he steps towards Hyuck who now took his turn of stepping away. The tug and pull felt so suffocating but Mark could only share his own amount of tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hyuck. I didn’t know how to face you. You don’t deserve this I’m-“<br/>
“Then why?” </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Hyuck utters with a weak voice<br/>
<strong>“I…”<br/>
“So much for being different huh?” </strong>Hyuck interrupts him once more<br/>
<strong>“Hyu—”<br/>
“You’re right Mark. You will be different from my Dad and your mom. You will be different Mark. You’re different indeed. Your love was indeed different. It’s the most painful of it all.” </strong>Hyuck chokes out before turning his back and running away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mark could only watch the figure he wanted to embrace once more leave and disappear far off into the distance.</em>
</p><p>He opened his eyes and rested back on the passenger’s seat.</p><p><strong>“I can’t face him Johnny” </strong>Mark spoke<br/>
<strong>“Is that my problem?” </strong>His older brother kept his eyes on the road<br/>
<strong>“I think I’ll just stay outside so I can wait for you just in case you get too drunk to drive” </strong>Mark utters<br/>
<strong>“Do whatever you want but I’m takin you there.”<br/>
“Yeah..”<br/>
“You think two seventeen year olds who are friends for almost their entire lives would know each other best. And you think being in a two-year relationship is already long enough to settle for how things turned out but that’s no it.” </strong>Johnny uttered making Mark look at him<br/>
<strong>“Ten and I had to be apart for 5 years and we were just seventeen too. He needed to leave for China and chase his dreams while I do the same at U.S. You really think we never fell apart?” </strong>the older glanced at Mark and smirked<br/>
<strong>“You guys didn’t break up” </strong>Mark reasoned out<br/>
<strong>“We tell everyone we’ve been together for 9 years but we called everything off for 2 years straight after a year of LDR” </strong>Johnny smiled as Mark’s eyes went wide<br/>
<strong>“For real?!”<br/>
“Thing is, we needed the time to grow. If his exchange program didn’t assign him in US then we wouldn’t have been back together. It took time. Yes. We broke up. Yes. But the longing never changed. I even cringe at my own words right now but I’m saying the truth” </strong>The two chuckled as Johnny turned a corner</p><p>Mark realized that they’re almost at Hyuck’s place. It’s been years but everything is still so familiar.</p><p><strong>“You made a mistake and I will always hate what you did but if I can forgive you, then Hyuck can do the same. He met you first. He loved you first Mark. I’m your stepbrother but that boy in that house?” </strong>Johnny nodded towards the house across the street as he parks the car<br/>
<strong>“He’s your soulmate Mark. You’ll find your way back if you must but reconciliation starts with communication and forgiveness first. It’s about time.” </strong>Johnny unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his side of the car before looking back at his younger step brother<br/>
<strong>“You hold the keys. We’ll go home together or else Dad’s gonna kill us” </strong>Johnny smiled and closed the door leaving Mark alone in the car</p><p>That’s how he found himself fidgeting by the front porch. Hesitant to knock. ‘<em>Maybe next time’ </em>he thought as he turned around until a faint voice made him stop in his tracks.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“Mark” </strong>the voice calls out again</p><p>He inhaled deeply before turning around and facing the owner of the utterly familiar voice that called him.</p><p>There he stood. In the same front porch where they used to greet each other for almost everyday and every night. He wears a faded converse and a ripped jeans which hugs his lower body very well emphasizing his long legs. He’s wearing a purple shirt and an awfully familiar cardigan.</p><p><em>‘My cardigan’ </em>Mark thought</p><p>Mark unconsciously retraced his steps and stood in front of Hyuck. <em>His Hyuck.</em></p><p><strong>“Hi Mark. Aren’t you coming in?” </strong>Hyuck asked with a small smile on his face<br/>
<strong>“I…well, I’m not sure I just…I… Hi Hyuck. I’m sorry” </strong>Mark rambles<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hyuck was evidently surprised but it soon transitioned to fit of giggles.</p><p>
  <strong>“Sorry for what Mark?”<br/>
“For hurting you. For everything Hyuck. You never deserved any of that Hyuck.” </strong>
</p><p>There’s an intense amount of sincerity in his statement that Hyuck didn’t fail to notice.</p><p><strong>“The worst thing that I ever did. Was what I did to you Hyuck. I’m really sorry. I don’t dare get in or attend like nothing happened. I’m not saying all this out of guilt. I’m saying all this out of love and respect Hyuck. I-I’m sorry” </strong>Mark knows the apology has long been overdue. He admits that he’s afraid Hyuck might think this is pathetic but he took his chance.</p><p><strong>“I still love you Mark” </strong>Hyuck spoke interrupting Mark’s thoughts<br/>
<strong>“I-You—what?” </strong>the older asked making the younger laugh<br/>
<strong>“What you did was painful Mark but why do I have to lie about my feelings for you? I initially thought this is so stupid of me but…if my mom forgave my dad for everything and eventually learned to love him better and fall back into love with one another again then why don’t I give myself a chance right?” </strong>Hyuck smiled<br/>
<strong>“I… Hyuck I’m.. oh my Gosh I don’t know what to say. I.. “<br/>
“HOW ABOUT TELL HYUCK YOU LOVE HIM TOO AND YOU NEVER STOPPED PINING? </strong>Renjun, one of their closest friends, shouts from inside the house<br/>
<br/>
Mark was suddenly aware of all the eyes and ears on them but all he could think of was how right Renjun was.</p><p><strong>“I… I love you. I never stopped. I love you Hyuck. I love you” </strong>Mark spoke stepping closer to Hyuck</p><p>It seems like a dream to both of them. How quick it was and how easily it happened but their lips met and the galaxy collapsed just behind them as their friends cheered and their hearts soar once more. In the eyes of the unknowing, they would look too easy and too in love even. But then again, their willing to spent more time relearning about one another than to spend more time being broken and apart. What's important is that they're back. To each other's arms and in that very doorstep where their souls always find one another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, I showed up at your party<br/>
Will you have me?<br/>
Will you love me?<br/>
Will you kiss me on the porch<br/>
In front of all your stupid friends?<br/>
If you kiss me, will it be just like I dreamed it?<br/>
Will it patch your broken wings?<br/>
I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything<br/>
But I know I miss you<br/>
Standing in your cardigan<br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Leave some comments and kudos to help me improve! It's been a while since i last wrote a fic so please bare with me! Stay safe! Stream Renjun's cover of Fools, Folklore and happy 10 years 1D! </p><p>MASSIVE LOVE TO EVERYONE! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>